lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Victarion Greyjoy
Victarion Greyjoy is the son of Quellen, and Sansa Greyjoy making him a very important member of House Greyjoy and the Kingdom of the Iron Islands. Victarion Greyjoy has four siblings in the form of Euron, Balon, Aeron, and Dagon Greyjoy of which his brother Balon is the current Reaper King on the Iron Islands and thus the most powerful member of House Greyjoy, his brotherEuron was banished from the Iron Islands after he debased his brothers wife and since then has wandered the waters as a pirate, his brother Dagon died early after drowing in the water, and his final brother Aeron is a priest of the drowned God after he became fanatical following the death of his brother Dagon. Victarion is married to Natia Greyjoy with whome he has two children with in the form of Aeron, and Quentin Greyjoy of which his son Aeron Greyjoy has come of age and joined his ship as one of his first men, while his son Quentin Greyjoy is still young and living in Pyke with his mother. Victarion also has another son his heir apparent whome he fathered with his first wife Martria Greyjoy in the form of Victarion Greyjoy II. of whom is his most trusted man and got quite the reputation following the Battle of Harrrenhall. Victarion at an early age recognized the greatness of his older brother Balon and followed him loyally. This loyalty made Balon place Victarion in charge of the Iron Fleet which is one of the most powerful positions in the Iron Islands. Victarion has a long history of conflict with his younger brother Euron which came to a true conflict when Euron seduced and impregnated his first wife Martria who had Euron's child in secret. Following this Victarion murdered Martria and would have killed Euron if not for the severe taboo against kinslaying in the Iron Islands. Since this Balon Greyjoy has kept the two constantly on different areas and objectives for the kingdom so that they do not come to conflict. Victarion following this would take to reaving once again for many years and would take his young son Victarion Greyjoy II. with him on these reaves. During one of his returns he would marry Natia Sparr of House Sparr and she would quickly mother two of his children. Victarion Greyjoy would be far in the north near the coasts of England reaving when the call for the War of the Harp went out and because of this the less experianced Rodrik worked himself into a position where he led much of the fleet, and in this way he was killed. Victarion came to slightly blame himself for his nephews death as he knew that if he was there the failed attack would have never happened the way it ended up happening. Following this he would stop his reaving and would stay in Pyke unless the entire Iron Fleet was going to be moving somewhere thus attempting to atone for what he felt was a mistake. Victarion Greyjoy would unspringsly be chosen as the main commander to lead the Iron Fleet into the jaws of Harrenhall when they made their invasion of the massive city. In this persuit it would be Victarion Greyjoy that would bring his pride and joy in the form of his son into the battle and together the two would reave together the port of Harrenhall. History Early History Victarion at an early age recognized the greatness of his older brother Balon and followed him loyally. This loyalty made Balon place Victarion in charge of the Iron Fleet which is one of the most powerful positions in the Iron Islands. Conflict with Euron Greyjoy See Also : Euron Greyjoy Martria Greyjoy Betrayal This happy life was brought to an end when Euron Greyjoy begin seducing Martria and eventually she was seduced enough that she produced Eruon a child. Martria continued to lie to her family in that the baby was Victarion's and not Eurons. This lie eventually ended when the baby was born and Euron entered the room and laughed at the fact that he had tricked his brother in such a pathetic thing. As Victarion discovered the lie he became completely overcome with rage, and brutally murdered his wife Martrian, and the baby only survived due to Kristanna Greyjoy hiding the baby from the scene. With his wife dead he prepared to kill his brother but his brother taunted him over the taboo of kinslaying, and this taunting worked in making Victarion let his brother live. Following this Victarion Greyjoy II. grew to hate his uncle who he completely blamed for the murder of his mother, of which he believed was a different person then the one that had been his mother. With the death of his wife all being caused by Euron it was the decision of Balon that Euron be banished from the Iron Islands and only ever able to land for a single day in one year as punishment for his crimes against his family. Moving On Victarion following this would take to reaving once again for many years and would take his young son Victarion Greyjoy II. with him on these reaves. During one of his returns he would marry Natia Sparr of House Sparr and she would quickly mother two of his children. Family Members Balon Greyjoy2.jpg|Balon Greyjoy - Brother|link=Balon Greyjoy House Greyjoy.jpg|Alanys Greyjoy - Step Sister|link=House Greyjoy Maron Greyjoy Cover.png|Maron Greyjoy - Nephew|link=Maron Greyjoy Theon Greyjoy.png|Theon Greyjoy - Nephew|link=Theon Greyjoy Kristanna Greyjoy Cover1.jpg|Kristanna Greyjoy - Niece|link=Kristanna Greyjoy Relationships Euron Greyjoy See Also : Euron Greyjoy Victarion has a long history of conflict with his younger brother Euron which came to a true conflict when Euron seduced and impregnated his first wife Martria who had Euron's child in secret. Following this Victarion murdered Martria and would have killed Euron if not for the severe taboo against kinslaying in the Iron Islands. Since this Balon Greyjoy has kept the two constantly on different areas and objectives for the kingdom so that they do not come to conflict. Category:House Greyjoy Category:Iron Fleet Category:People Category:Human Category:Ironborn Category:Goth Category:People of the Iron Islands Category:Knight Category:Ironborn Knight